


Speak Now

by ServerNotFound



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: KuroKen songfic based off of the song Speak Now
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769710
Kudos: 15





	Speak Now

Kenma wasn’t the type to verbally say what he wanted. He was quiet, played video games constantly, and was always with Kuroo, his childhood best friend. 

But sometimes, he got verbal. He screamed, he shouted, he hissed, and he fought. Kenma got viscous when enough was enough, when someone took what was his and his alone. 

And now was that time.

He wore soft red leggings, Kuroo’s leather jacket, a white blouse, and his hair down. He sat in the back to avoid suspicion, and ever since he saw  _ her _ , he would glare. 

He blocked out everything except Kuroo. Kuroo was sweating in his suit, kept hesitating to the questions the preacher was asking, and couldn’t even look at  _ her _ .

Kuroo didn’t want to get married to  _ her _ , and Kenma knew that. How?

No one else from Nekoma was here, no one from Nekoma (including Kenma) knew  _ her _ , and Kenma hadn’t even been invited. Oh, and there was the fact that  _ Kuroo was dating Kenma _ . 

Finally, Kenma hears what he’s been waiting for. 

“Speak now or forever hold your peace.” The preacher says.

There’s silence Then, Kenma stands. “I object to this ‘holy matrimony’.” 

The whole room erupts into chaos. Kenma doesn’t care, all he does is stare at Kuroo, who stares right back at him. Kuroo looks relieved to be out of this situation, to finally be able to go home. 

Kuroo walked up the aisle, ignoring his parents,  _ her  _ parents, and  _ her  _ cries of protests. Kenma walks to him, and they walk out together, hands intertwined. 

Kuroo gives Kenma a quick peck on the lips. “Thanks for saving my Kitten, sorry I couldn’t tell you. You also look beautiful.” 

Kenma huffs out a breath in pure, unhindered anger. “No one takes what is mine, and expects to get away with it.”


End file.
